


tough & sweet girls

by johanneseburg (8The_Great_Perhaps8)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilungus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, does this count for relationship week?, posting under a pseud because im ashame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/johanneseburg
Summary: It's really a classic "gnome meets aasimar" story.





	tough & sweet girls

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Yasha asked, looking down at the white-haired gnome- PIke- beneath her. Pike appeared to be somewhat breathless, but she was grinning.

“I’m fine with it,” she said. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve had bigger.”

Yasha’s eyes widened and she felt herself blush. “Oh, uh, alright.”

Pike laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Just do your best.”

Yasha looked away and nodded. “Will do.”

Pike laughed again, and Yasha’s blush deepened. “Are you ready?” She asked.

“I’m naked and lying on a bed underneath you, aren’t I?” Pike teased. “Don’t be so nervous. You won’t break me.”

Yasha nodded again, and leaned in towards Pike, offering her a kiss. The gnome reciprocated, even with the size difference. After a solid minute of the kiss, Yasha moved back, holding Pike’s lip between her teeth for a half a second.

Yasha moved down to Pike’s breasts. She carefully kissed the nipple, then, after hearing the gnome gasp, she began to suck on it. After nearly a minute and a half of hearing Pike gasp and encourage Yasha, she moved her hand down Pike’s body until she reached her clitoris.

Shifting backwards, Yasha grabbed Pike’s hips in her other hand, supporting her on her thighs, and pulled away from her nipple, again, lightly pulling it with her teeth.. Carefully shifting her hand between Pike and her own thighs, Yasha began rubbing the gnome’s clitoris with her calloused thumb. After Yasha spent several minutes watching Pike ride her hand, she moved in and cut off one of the gnome’s moans with a deep, heavy kiss. In her hand, she felt Pike begin to move faster and faster, up and down. Yasha continued stroking her clitoris, moving with Pike and rubbing faster and faster.

Yasha released Pike’s lips and moved her lips down to the gnome’s collarbone, and began to suck heavily on the intersection of her shoulder and her neck, intending to leave a heavy mark.

Finally, as Pike began moving nearly too quickly for Yasha to continue her stroking, the gnome let out a loud, high moan, with her nipples rock-hard, a thin line of drool coming out of her mouth, and breathing heavily.

After giving her a moment to compose herself, Yasha took her hand from Pike’s hip and slicked her hair back.

“Good?”

Pike laughed heartily and grabbed the wrist of the hand that Yasha had been using to slick back her hair. “Amazing. I really don’t know what you were so worried about.”

Yasha cracked a small smile. “Well, uh, you know. How it is.”

Pike laughed again. “No, not really. But don’t you worry about it.”

“My hand fell asleep,” Yasha said absentmindedly, shaking the hand that Pike had been sitting on- a bit of Pike’s wetness still damp on it.

Pike laughed. “Oh, I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better, I feel like it was worth it!”

Yasha nodded. “Well, uh, glad you enjoyed it, I suppose,” she said, setting Pike aside and moving to stand up.

“Waaaaaaait, wait wait wait wait,” Pike said, grabbing Yasha’s wrist. “Come on, I’m almost positive that you haven’t orgasmed yet.”

Yasha blushed again. “Uh, no, no I haven’t.”

“Aren’t we here to have sex?” Pike asks, releasing Yasha’s wrist and folding her arms over her chest,

“Uh, yes?” Yasha answered, averting her eyes from Pike’s chest, where her breasts appeared much larger with her arms crossed.

“And are you not nude, standing in front of me?”

Yasha glanced down at her naked body. Large breasts, muscular, and covered in scars. “Yes?”

Pike looked up at Yasha, half-smiling. “So are you ready to orgasm?”

Yasha’s blush deepened again. “Uh, I mean. I suppose? I suppose. I mean, I guess so?”

Pike laughed. “Don’t be nervous. C’mere, just lie down, and let me handle you.”

Yasha sat back down on the bed, and reclined back on the pillows and stared at Pike, who was kneeling near her feet.

Pike gave Yasha a look, and Yasha gave her a similar look back.

“Legs?” Pike asked. “I mean, it’s kind of hard to help you out if I can’t get to the good part.”

“Oh,” Yasha said, face red. She spread her legs, and Pike crawled towards Yasha’s mound.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Pike asked sweetly.

Yasha’s blush deepened again, to the point that she was certain she must look like a tomato. “Uh, yes, fine.”

“Alright,” said Pike, gathering her hair into a ponytail to leave it out of her way. She leaned in and Yasha felt her touch her clitoris.

Pike began by kissing Yasha’s inner thighs, sucking just hard enough that Yasha knew it would leave a mark the next day. Then, after she had left marks up and down both of Yasha’s thighs, she began to gently bite Yasha’s thighs, making her squirm with the feeling of the gnome’s sharp teeth.

After Pike was apparently satisfied with Yasha’s thighs, she moved towards Yasha’s mound. She very lightly explored it- touching Yasha’s clitoris just lightly enough for Yasha to feel it, exploring her opening and all the folds in and around it..

Then, Pike moved in with her mouth. She placed her lips on Yasha’s clit, and sucked on it deeply, interspersed with rubbing it in circles with her tongue, always making direct eye contact with Yasha as she did. The eye contact soon became too much for Yasha, and she looked up and away from Pike, making the gnome giggle.

Yasha moaned as Pike continued her work. Her hips bucked subconsciously, and she heard the gnome giggle as she was moved with Yasha’s movement.

“Sorry,” Yasha said. “Didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Pike chirped. “Told you, I’m used to it. Just makes it more exciting!”

Yasha laughed along with Pike. “I suppose I can see-” Yasha’s sentence was cut off with a deep moan as Pike went back towards Yasha’s mound, sucking hard on her clitoris while at the same time inserting two fingers into Yasha’s opening and scissoring them up and down.

“Holy shit,” Yasha gasped, as Pike moved her clitoris back and forth with her tongue. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.”

Pike’s head popped up between Yasha’s legs as she removed her fingers. “Good?”

“Incredible,” Yasha said, breathing heavily. “Amazing.”

Pike grinned. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” She ducked back down to Yasha’s mound, and replaced her tongue on Yasha’s clitoris and began rubbing two fingers in and out of Yasha.

Yasha’s back arched, and she moaned quietly.

Pike removed her tongue from Yasha’s clitoris and instead began rubbing it with her thumb- a thumb which was equally as calloused as Yasha’s, to her surprise. She interspersed her rubbing with sucking on her clitoris with her mouth, the whole time not ceasing the movement of her fingers in and out of Yasha, and even added an additional finger.

“Holy shit,” Yasha whispered, the breath almost entirely knocked out of her. “Holy shit.”

“Are you almost ready?” Pike asked, pausing her movement and looking up at Yasha.

“I think so,” Yasha said, eyes rolled back and staring at the ceiling. “If you keep going like that, then I definitely am.”

“Okee-dokee,” Pike said. She returned to moving her three fingers in and out, and very gently touched Yasha’s clitoris with her tongue- barely enough for Yasha to even feel it, but enough to drive her crazy. Then, Pike replaced her mouth on Yasha’s clitoris, and kissed it heavily, increasing the speed with which she moved her fingers. She then slowed the pace of her fingers, instead manipulating Yasha’s clitoris with her tongue, moving it gently in circles.

As Yasha came closer and closer to climax, Pike increased the rate of her fingers, while switching between sucking Yasha’s clitoris and moving it with her tongue.

Finally, Pike’s fingers slowed, instead leaving just two and moving them around inside of Yasha, while continuing to suck on her clitoris, and Yasha orgasmed explosively.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Yasha gasped, as Pike took her fingers out of Yasha’s opening, removed her mouth, and sat up between Yasha’s legs.

“Good?” Pike asked, reaching back and removing her hair from its ponytail.

“Amazing,” Yasha said, sitting up on her elbows. “At least, I had a good time.”

Pike laughed, and she sat on the edge of the bed as she re-dressed herself. “Well, I’m glad. I did too!”

“Going back to your husband?” Yasha asked, watching Pike get dressed.

“Yup! I think, at least. I’m not sure if he’s back yet.” Pike finished her dressing and jumped off the bed. “Have a good rest!”

“You, too,” Yasha said, falling back on the bed. Never in her life has she ever been so happy to be the one who doesn’t have to have a roommate.


End file.
